


Shaking Apart

by Deannie



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Anal Sex, At the same time, Lots of bad language, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Sex Toys, downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: Jake just wanted to let loose and make some noise.





	Shaking Apart

They were stateside for the first time in almost a year. 

Scratch that, they were stateside and all miraculously uninjured for the first time in almost a year, and that was something that just had to be celebrated. And as much as they all loved each other and all, the best way to celebrate was to get the hell away from each other. Or as much as they ever did, really.

Pooch, for all his referring to himself in the third person and crying at commercials and shit, was the most well-adjusted of any of them, and high-tailed it to Springfield to be with his wife like a normal person. Clay and Roque didn’t even know the meaning of the words well-adjusted _ or _ normal, so they took off for Atlantic City to find trouble—like they didn’t do that just fine everywhere else they went.

Jake figured his childhood precluded any adjustment on his part, and mostly, he just wanted Cougar, away from the Army and the guys and a bed where they had to be _ quiet_.

They took off from Fort Devens and headed for Nashua, like they always did. Jake’s sister and his niece were this weird kind of leveler for the two of them. They reminded Jake and Cougar both why they did the shit they did when they were in uniform. It was centering.

But Jake wanted a little _ uncentering _ time. Half a mile from Jenny’s house, Jake made a left and Cougar looked a question at him.

“Thought it might be nice to _ not _ invade Jenny’s place for once,” Jake said, looking carefully at street signs. He’d mapped the route, of course, but still, small town streets could be tricky.

And so could Jake.

He pulled up into the driveway of a very small Craftsman bungalow and turned off the engine. With an equally crafty look at Cougar, Jake popped open the door and reached into the seat behind him to grab his duffle.

“You coming?”

After a moment, Cougar did. Jake barely noted the grin on his teammate’s face. They were gonna get laid—what wasn’t to smile about?

The inside of the place was all dark wood and period furniture. Jake had seen the pictures, of course, but the place was really nice in person. Worth every cent.

“Short-term rentals, huh?” Jake announced, walking into the single bedroom at the back and dropping his duffel on the ground. “Not a bad place at—”

That was as far as he got before Cougar was kissing him, moving them both toward the bed.

It had been an _ insanely _ long time since the two of them had had any personal space that wasn’t a tent in the middle of a war zone. And unlikely though it seemed, Jake _ could _ do quiet. He could do silent blowjobs and quickie jerk-offs. It wasn’t like they hadn’t had sex in a year, but it had always been so restrained. Jake just wanted to let loose and make some noise.

Cougar slid his hands under Jake’s shirt, moving them slowly and gently and maddeningly up his torso until he let his deft fingers fondle Jake’s chest for a long moment.

“We just gonna play handsy?” Jake murmured. “Not that I don’t like it. A lot, but—”

Cougar leaned in and started kissing him again, pausing only long enough to strip off Jake’s shirt.

“No fair,” Jake cried, his volume just naturally rising a little. Because he _ could_. He could also pretty much rip Cougar’s shirt up over his head and unbutton the man’s jeans in record time. So he did. Cougar returned the favor with Jake’s pants and they were pleasantly naked and making out and hadn’t even reached the bed yet. 

“Not a bad vacation so far,” Jake remarked, his words working their way out through a few satisfyingly loud moans as Cougar ran his tongue and teeth over his neck and up to the tender part of his throat. “How about you? Are you having f…”

Cougar bit his ear. It was a kink Jake hadn’t even known he had before he met Cougar.

“I have something for you,” Cougar whispered.

Jake bucked forward, smacking his growing erection into Cougar’s. “I have something for you, too,” he promised. 

Cougar chuckled and moved away, heading for his bag. 

Hot and bothered and thwarted, Jake fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “Much as you know I _ love _ presents, are you sure this is the time?”

“Yes,” Cougar assured him. And then he held up a black satin bag. 

Jake had had a teenage sister. He knew what that bag was. “Cougar. Really? Accessories?”

Cougar was on the bed in short order, the satin put off to the side of the mattress. And even though Coug was covering him and kissing him, which might have shut him up under normal circumstances, Jake couldn’t let that present go unremarked upon.

“Honestly, man. What do you need a vibrator for?” Jake pouted as well as he could while Cougar was rolling his balls with one hand and roaming his chest with the other. “I’m not enough for you?”

Coug smiled that wolfy smile that did things to Jake’s insides. “It’s not for me.”

“Well I know you’re definitely enough for me, so why—”

Cougar took the hand he’d been using to play with Jake’s balls and put a finger over Jake’s mouth. The smell of impending sex was…

“Do you trust me?” Cougar asked quietly.

Stupidest question ever. Jake sighed and let his head flop back. “Okay, fine. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Cougar pulled the lube out of the same little satin bag and smeared some on his fingers. One of them went into Jake’s ass, and the tech moved his hips a little in pleasure, closing his eyes and letting the moans come however they wanted to. Didn’t have to be quiet here, did he? Fingers two and three followed and Jake was squirming in earnest.

And then he opened his eyes lazily to find Cougar lubing himself up, condom already in place and dick hard and ready.

“What the heck?” Jake asked. “I thought you were…” he gestured at the little satin bag.

In response, Coug lifted Jake’s hips up to sit on his thighs and gave him a grin. “Have to make sure it’s not too big for you.”

“Too big?!” Jake was offended. That was just—

Cougar slid in all in one motion and it hurt and stretched and felt fucking fantastic and…

“Yeah,” Jake breathed, as Cougar began sliding in and out gently. “Yeah. Good. Safety checks are good.”

So was Cougar. With nowhere to be and no one to listen for, Cougar took his time, keeping Jake up and twitching and babbling, but never going far enough to push him over the edge. 

“You’re trying to drive me insane, aren’t you?” Jake asked, feeling Cougar avoid his prostate again. “Just… I bet there’s not even a fucking vibrator in there. I… Fuck, Cougar, come _ on_!” Cougar seemed to take mercy on him and started moving faster, and Jake let his own hands reach out and start stroking his own inner thighs. Cougar grabbed him before he could reach his dick. “Damn it, Cougar!” Jake yelled. 

“Don’t come.” It was a command. Cougar had never commanded him during sex, and apparently Jake had another kink he hadn’t known he had until he met Cougar.

“Okay,” he whispered. _ Fuck yeah. Okay. _Cougar did rake across his prostate then, but he’d said don’t come, so Jake didn’t. And the fact that he didn’t—because Cougar had commanded him—almost made him come.

Cougar was close now, not speaking. Just moving in and out and holding Jake’s hands in his hand while he held his eyes in his eyes and reamed into him faster and faster and—

“Fuck!” Jake felt him come and watched that look of sheer bliss that was usually accompanied by his own orgasm, too, thank you very much.

He wondered for about fourteen seconds if you could have blue balls with your lover’s dick actually inside you. Cougar brought their twined hands up to his mouth and kissed Jake’s fingers. And then sucked on them.

“Cougar, I swear to God, if you keep doing shit like that, I am going to come all over you.”

“Promises, promises,” Cougar murmured. He slid out of Jake’s ass in that hurting wonderful way that made Jake want to whine at him to put it back, then, very careful of Jake’s dangerously raging erection, rolled his lover onto his side. Facing him, Cougar plundered his mouth thoroughly while his hands were busy elsewhere.

A buzzing sound suddenly appeared in the silence and Jake pulled away slightly. “You’re actually going to do that now?” he scoffed. “Seriously. Best fuck I’ve had in a year and you’re…” The vibrator pushed in as swiftly as Cougar had minutes before and it was… Weird. “Oh God…”

And good. Smaller than Cougar was, it vibrated into the raw, aching, perfectly tender spaces. It felt good after the sex, but he didn’t think it would be enough to send him over the edge, even as close to it as he still was right now.

Cougar smiled knowingly and slid swiftly down the length of Jake’s body, his hair ghosting over Jake’s cock and making him twitch.

“Fuck, man—oh God, yes!” 

Jake felt the condom roll down his penis, propelled by Cougar’s mouth, because damn it, he may not talk much, but that mouth was damn talented, and the combination of the vibrator buzzing through him and the hum Cougar gave out once the condom was on… “Trying to kill me. Clearly.”

“Don’t come.”

Oh, now—_ now— _that was almost more than Jake could do. 

“No promises,” Jake moaned.

Cougar’s teeth and lips worked his cock while the vibrator worked his ass and it was by far the most fucking erotic thing Jake had ever had done to him. He started bucking his hips, feeling Cougar’s lips move to let him slide his dick in and out, while still sucking and squeezing and pushing him closer to oblivion. Somehow, Cougar matched their rhythm with the vibrator, and Jake felt the damn thing increase its rate of vibration. 

“Cougar, you are.... so good…” he whimpered.

So good, in fact, that he couldn’t make a single noise after a while, just fucked Cougar’s mouth while Cougar fucked him with the vibrator and God damn it he was coming apart at the seams and Cougar had to know, had to take back that stupid fucking hot as shit command because Jake was literally about to explode into—

“Come for me.”

Cougar growled it against Jake’s dick and the vibration from it was a dissonance to the vibration in his ass and Jake came hard and long and fast…

And completely silent.

He didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes, or that the vibrator was now a silent, still fullness in his ass, or even that Cougar had curled up against his stomach and wrapped his arms around him. He didn’t realize anything until Cougar chuckled. More vibration.

“Did I kill you?” Coug asked.

“Yes,” Jake answered. “Dead. As a well-fucked doorknob.” Jake’s hands found their way into Cougar’s hair and carded through the softness there. They lay that way for a long while before Jake bothered to speak again.

“Thank you for the gift.”

Cougar looked up at him from his place against his stomach and smiled. “Por supuesto.”

“Do I get to use it?” Jake asked. “Not now. God, no, because I’d, like, _ actually _ kill both of us. And then Clay would kill me.”

Cougar moved up to kiss him. It was the only thing that usually worked to keep him silent during sex.

At least until now.

“We are totally taking that thing next time we go in the field.”

Cougar seemed to consider it. He slid the sex toy out of Jake’s ass and put it to the side, rolling them over so that Jake was on his back and Cougar was lying on top of him. “What about Roque?” Coug asked, already mostly asleep, his cheek on Jake’s chest.

Jake snorted. “Roque’d give himself a heart attack if he ever saw the thing.” He considered it, as his eyes roamed to find the thing on the bed. Was probably nasty dirty—

“Coug?” 

He couldn’t believe it. Could not believe it.

“Is that vibrator _ pink!?_”

Cougar just snored, a smile on his face.

*******

The end


End file.
